(Bukan) Menjemput Patah Hati
by shazukivvf
Summary: "Mo, anuku hilang." Sekadar informasi, Yohio bukan orang paling tepat untuk dijadikan pacar. Untuk challenge Samantian. [ sharevane, azukihazl, kindovvf ]
Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha, etc.
Tidak mengambil profit dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
Ditulis untuk mengikuti challenge **Samantian (Sambung Romansa Bertiga Bergantian)**.

* * *

 **(Bukan) Menjemput Patah Hati**

oleh shazukivvf

* * *

"Wow," aku mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. "Enak. Rasanya ... rasanya kayak mimpi."

Mungkin, Yohio adalah lelaki paling jago masak yang kukenal.

Aku sedang duduk di dapur rumahnya. Datang dengan niat mulia: menyerahkan fotokopi _slide_ materi UTS minggu depan. Yang sejujurnya aneh sekali karena _slide_ ppt itu dibuat Yohio sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak memahami isi pesan yang dia kirimkan pagi-pagi buta, ketika aku sedang serius nonton film horor, dan sukses terjungkal karena ponselku bunyi di saat hantunya memenuhi layar. Sial, memang.

 _Mo, anuku hilang._

Pesan dari Yohio memang luar biasa ambigu. Butuh beberapa menit berpikir keras dan menahan hasrat ingin menyemprot, _like_ , dodol maksud kamu apa anuku hilang. Anu itu apa. Anumu hilang ke mana. Kenapa bisa hilang, makanya itu anu dijaga baik-baik. Aku hampir melempar ponsel ke tempat tidur tapi baguslah Yohio pengertian. Dia mengirim pesan kedua. Kali ini, tanpa hantu memenuhi layar.

 _Ppt, maksudnya._

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Duduk di dapur rumah Yohio, memegang sendok, dengan sepiring croissant. Croissant isi keju. Yohio yang membuat. Di momen pertama saat adik Yohio, Lui, membukakan pintu, aroma keju di dalam oven langsung menyerang hidungku sampai aku nyaris semaput. Mimpi apa pagi-pagi, belum mandi, baru sikat gigi, belum sarapan, langsung dianugerahi aroma keju hangat ... untung liurku tidak menetes. Aku langsung tahu Yohio sedang memasak.

Lui membuktikan dugaanku. Dia santai mengunyah sepotong roti, menyuruhku masuk, kakaknya sedang sibuk di dapur. Minggu pagi seperti ini, biasanya cuma ada Yohio dan dua adiknya di rumah.

"Mimpi?" Yohio menyobek satu croissant di piring lain. Aku meninggalkan sendokku dan ikut memakai tangan. Yah, sebenarnya refleks memakai sendok tadi datang karena aku terlampau syok; COWOK MANA YANG MASAK CROISSANT BUAT SARAPAN? I MEAN, LITERALLY MASAK? Orz. Tercengang dan merasa berdosa jika mengotori mahakarya croissant Yohio dengan tanganku, aku terbengong-bengong dan kaku mengambil sendok. Sekarang terasa konyol sekali "Apa itu rasa baru? Makanan rasa _mimpi_?"

Aku cuek menghabiskan croissant polos di hadapan. Croissant ketiga setelah lima belas menit kedatanganku. Yohio yang menawariku, jadi jangan memandangku seperti aku kelewat rakus begitu, dong. "Enak. Banget. Sampai kerasa kayak mimpi."

Yohio terkekeh. "Akan kuanggap pujian."

"Memang pujian, dodol," aku menelan satu kunyahan besar. Yohio mengamati sebendel slide yang kuberikan, membolak-baliknya cepat. Aku membayangkan apakah Yohio sudah dapat memahami seluruh tulisan di sana hanya dengan membaca sepintas. Dia punya ingatan yang bagus.

Aku tersedak. Yohio menggeser segelas susu cokelat ke arahku—dia bahkan membuat susu sebagai teman makan croissant, dasar calon koki—masih penuh tanda belum diminum. Aku terlalu sibuk batuk untuk menanyakan punya siapa. Kusambar tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tahu rotinya enak, tapi santai aja, Mbak."

Aku melotot kaget. "AKU MINUM SUSU SIAPA INI."

"Punyamu. Kan, tadi aku yang bikin."

Fyuuh. "Kamu calon suami idaman."

Yohio tertawa lepas. "Itu sudah keenam kali kamu ngomong begitu, tahu." Aku hanya nyengir.

Ada jeda beberapa detik, aku mengamati pola lingkaran pada meja, sebelum Yohio bicara lagi. "Kalau gitu," kata Yohio santai. "Kita jadian aja."

Ganti aku yang tergelak "Itu sudah ketiga kali kamu ngomong begitu, tahu," aku menjulurkan lidah pada Yohio. "Dan jawabanku tetap sama: ogah. Wek."

Lalu tawa Yohio pecah lagi. "Ya sudah. Lagian aku sudah punya pacar, kok."

Segumpal croissant nyaris tersasar ke saluran pernapasanku. Tidak jadi tersedak karena mendadak muncul keyakinan seratus persen yang secara magis menuntun croissant kunyahanku ke jalan yang benar. Aku mungkin salah dengar. Maklum saja, ini masih pagi dan telingaku masih _buffering_. Mungkin tadi Yohio bilang kalau dia punya cacar atau acar. Kalau cacar mungkin tidak, karena kalau dilihat-lihat Yohio masih mulus tanpa bintik apa-apa. Semoga Yohio bilang dia punya acar. Jadi sarapanku bisa tambah. Tapi hubungannya acar dengan perbincangan yang tadi apa.

"Mo." Yohio membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, masih dengan muka cengo. "Apa."

"Aku punya pacar lho."

"Oh acar. Keluarin dong. Aku mau." _Denial._

"Pacar, Mo. Pacar."

"Kamu nggak kelihatan lagi sakit cacar kok." _Denial season_ dua. Berusaha membuat reminder kalau sehabis ini aku harus ke dokter THT. Mana mungkin Yohio bilang pacar. Selama ini, pacar Yohio cuma laptop, HP, dan perangkat lainnya. Lagipula siapa yang mau pacaran dengan Yohio? Dia pintar, sih. Jago masak. Hobi traktir. Tapi di mataku, dia tidak keren. Dia suka tidak nyambung kalau diajak ngobrol. Kadang tingkat ketelmiannya memuncak. Jadi cewek mana yang betah dengan sifat Yohio ini?

"Namanya Maika." Seolah membaca pikiranku, Yohio mengabaikan kalimatku sebelumnya. Kali ini aku nyaris muntah dan ingin menyeret Yohio ke dokter kejiwaan. Mungkin dia sekarang delusional.

"Maika ... Maika yang mana?" Aku sudah tidak berselera makan croissant.

"Iya Maika yang itu."

"Yang itu itu yang mana."

"Kakak kelas. Kapten _cheerleader_. Parah kamu, kok nggak kenal."

Menit berikutnya, aku sudah menemukan diriku berjalan pulang, menyatakan secara sepihak bahwa Yohio _delusional_.

.

Aku dan Yohio sudah berteman sejak gigi Yohio hitam-hitam dan ompong akibat kebanyakan permen. Kami masih kecil sekali saat pertama kali berjabat tangan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Yohio—yang semasa kecilnya suka menarik-narik ujung bajuku sambil ketakutan melihat kecoak—tiba-tiba punya pacar. Maika pula. I MEAN MAIKA. Siapa laki-laki yang tidak menelan ludah dan curi-curi pandang setiap Maika lewat? Rasanya _YohioxMaika_ itu _impossible_. Siapa yang menembak duluan? Aku hanya bisa membayangkan Yohio dengan muka sedatar triplek bilang, hai, namaku Yohio, kelas 1-A, pacaran sama aku yuk. Aku yakin selera mbak Maika ini pasti tinggi. Kalau benar dia pacaran dengan Yohio, Yohio mungkin meminjam mobil papanya, memakai tuksedo putih, bawa sebuket mawar, sebuah cincin dan sekotak croissant keju saat menembak.

Aku yakin Yohio tidak akan percaya jika tiba-tiba aku berdelusi dan bilang, Yohio, aku punya pacar. Namanya Yuuma, kapten basket itu. Yohio pasti akan menjawab MANA MAU YUUMA SAMA KAMU HAH KAMU KAN DEKIL. Tapi konsep aku berpacaran dengan Yuuma ini sama-sama mustahilnya dengan konsep YohioxMaika.

Besoknya, pada sore hari aku asyik memakan kentang balado sambil nonton drama Jepang (cuma ikut-ikutan abangku yang nge-fans berat dengan salah satu anggota idol group yang main di drama ini. Berkali-kali aku memergoki dia mengoceh sendiri di depan poster jumbo di dinding kamar. Jangan lupakan stoples berisi uang yang bertulisan 'buat nonton konser waifu tercinta muah'). Lagi-lagi, ponselku diinvasi oleh pesan yang luar biasa ambigu season dua.

 _Mo, aku sama anuku bermasalah._

... sudah kubilang, setiap anu berhak untuk mendapat penjagaan ketat dari pemiliknya dua puluh empat jam setiap hari, tujuh hari seminggu, lima puluh dua minggu setahun. Pokoknya; kenapa Yohio tidak bisa menjaga benda itu baik-baik, kalau rusak bagaimana, aku malas mengganti anunya lagi.

Anu, fotokopi materi slide, 'kan?

 _Mo._

 _Mo._

 _Mo._

Berisik. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi memakan kentang bala—maaf, tidak konsentrasi menonton drama Jepangnya. Kalau sudah begini lebih baik aku memprioritaskan Yohio dulu dibanding drama yang ... _main hero_ -nya tampan, ngomong-ngomong. Aku mengetik balasan, _KENAPA LAGI ITU ANU HAH._

 _Anunya basah, nggak bisa kupake buat minggu depan._

 _Kamu simpen di mana? Kok bisa basah?_

 _Di tempat biasa. Kena air lah._

 _Kalau basah kan bisa dikeringin._

 _Tapi jadi nggak bisa kupake._

 _Nggak berfungsi?_

 _Sama sekali nggak berfungsi._

Kemudian setelah membaca balasan terakhir, aku baru sadar akan betapa ambigunya konversasi tidak langsung ini. Luar biasa. Yohio plis, berhenti memakai kata legendaris yang menurut KBBI sih artinya hanya "yang tidak disebutkan namanya" (untuk orang, benda, dsb. Misalkan si anu membeli anu di toko anu. Apa itu anu. Memangnya anu bisa dibeli? Tuh 'kan.) tapi barangkali telah mengalami proses perubahan makna secara peyorasi jadi, sudahlah, lagipula peyorasi itu apa.

 _Mo._

 _Apa?_

 _Fotokopikan lagi dong._

Bodo. Aku ingin melempar ponsel ke muka Yohio sekarang juga. Gara-gara dia, aku kehabisan kentang bala—maksudku, drama Jepangnya sudah habis dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana endingnya. Abangku juga sudah berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan aku dan wadah kentang balado yang tak tersisa, mungkin ingin berdelusi lagi dengan foto idola di ponsel sebagai bahan.

 _Mo._

Bodo.

 _Mo._

Bodo. Aku ngambek.

 _Mo?_

Aku sudah tidak tahan. _MAKANYA ITU ANU DIJAGA BAIK-BAIK._

 _Fotokopikan lagi dong. Besok siang kutraktir es krim deh._

 _Nggak._

 _Please?_

 _Maunya cokelat._

 _Boleh. Asal fotokopikan lagi, ya? Gimana nasibku minggu depan kalau yang kemarin nggak bisa dipake._

 _Oke deh._

 _MAKASIH MOMOKU._

(Ini bukan berarti harga diriku sebanding dengan cokelat, kan?)

.

Kemudian, esoknya. Seperti biasa aku duduk di bangku kedua dari depan bukan dekat jendela karena, sialnya, jendela di kelasku letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai mata ketika duduk. Pukul tujuh, tidak ada guru yang membuka pintu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memfotokopi _slide_ ppt Yohio ... nanti saja deh.

"Melamun. Mikirin apa, Mo?" Teman sebangku.

Kalau pesan luar biasa ambigunya Yohio yang masuk ketika aku menonton film horor dan tepat hantunya memenuhi layar itu membuat aku ingin melempar ponsel, yang ini membuat aku ingin menginjak kakinya. "Mikirin Yohio," jawabku cuek. Aku memang sedang memikirkan Yohio, nyatanya.

"Wah cie tuh kan apa kataku kalian itu cocok udah bareng-bareng dari kecil coba—"

Dan lainnya. Dia bicara tanpa titik, benar-benar tanpa titik. Yohio memang calon suami idaman yang pandai masak, tapi aku tidak berpikir suatu hari akan betulan melamarnya jadi suami (eh kenapa aku yang melamar, ya?). Lagipula ... "Aku nggak suka. Dia pelupa."

"Cuma itu?"

"Dia pelupa. Kemarin anunya hilang. Sekarang basah dan nggak bisa dipake. Padahal itu buat bahan minggu depan. Nanti dia nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain dong kalau barang itu nggak ada?"

Dia menggebrak meja. "Anunya hilang?!"

"IYA!" aku ikut menjerit.

"Kok?!"

"Yohio taruh anunya entah di mana. Kena air. Basah. Nggak bisa dibaca lagi. Seenak udel minta difotokopiin lagi! Kurang brengsek apa?"

"… Oh. Fotokopi materi, ya?"

"Lha, kamu kira apaan?"

Teman sebangkuku nyengir. Aku membuang napas geuleuh. Dalam hati menyalahkan Yohio untuk kosakata anu-nya yang mendunia.

Aku pasti pulang amat terlambat karena kudapati pintu rumahku terkunci. Aku tahu orangtuaku ada kondangan sore ini dan mereka sudah menyuruhku pulang cepat, atau minimal membawa kunci. Biasanya aku selalu menyimpan kunci di tas, tapi mungkin kunci itu tertinggal di atas meja belajar, tadi pagi saat aku grasa-grusu mengerjakan PR Fisika (yang, demi langit, sialan. Aku lebih rela dihajar akuntansi sampai remuk).

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengirim pesan untuk Yohio. Memberitahu aku akan ke rumahnya, sekalian mengantar fotokopian. Yohio membalas dua menit kemudian, hanya satu huruf 'y'. Aku cepat-cepat beranjak dari kursi teras. Rumah Yohio tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, hanya perlu menyeberang satu jalan raya dan menyusuri beberapa gang. Sebenarnya memang tidak jauh. Aku saja yang alay, sering menyambangi rumah Yohio pakai motor. Satu yang tidak kusuka dari lingkungan tempat tinggal Yohio adalah banyaknya jumlah anjing di sana. Ada satu kejadian kelam yang membuatku setengah mati tidak mau bertemu anjing.

Di rumah Yohio, hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah figurnya, duduk lesu di undakan tangga depan. Aku berdiri di depan pagar selama beberapa detik, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Yohio terlihat seperti orang habis koleps.

"Hei," seruku sambil menutup pintu pagar. Melangkah lebar-lebar sambil mengucap salam, aku tidak melihat penghuni rumah lain di halaman depan. Aku duduk di samping Yohio, yang mengangkat muka tapi rautnya muram.

Yohio tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku putus."

Dan aku tersedak liurku sendiri. " _Apa_?"

"Maika. Mbak Maika."

Aku butuh tiga menit penuh untuk mencerna pernyataan Yohio. "Baru saja jadian, sekarang sudah putus? Maksudku, halo, baru _empat hari lalu_ cerita kamu pacaran sama Mbak Maika? Maafkan telingaku yang, mungkin, salah dengar?"

Ironisnya, Yohio menggeleng. "Kamu nggak salah dengar."

"Umur hubunganmu sama Mbak Maika cuma sebiji jagung?"

Dia tersenyum pahit.

Ini saatnya mengaku jujur. "Kukira kamu ngibul kemarin," kataku, agak merasa bersalah. "Maaf."

"Gapapa."

Hening. Aku merasa dapat mendengar bunyi peniti jatuh. Bahkan gonggongan anjing yang biasa lewat pun tidak terdengar.

"Agak sakit ya, Mo."

"Gimana, gimana. Cerita."

"Mbak Maika. Orangnya baik. Cantik pula."

"He-em."

"Aku suka dia."

"He-em."

"Dia minta putus."

"He-em."

"Tentu saja aku terpaksa jawab _iya_."

"Bukan jodohmu. Udah, deh. Kamu jadi melankolis."

Hening lagi. Aku memang tidak pintar menghibur orang. Apalagi yang sedang patah hati karena habis diputusin. Satu-satunya hal paling hebat yang bisa kulakukan adalah menyuruh orang berhenti menangis, berhenti merengek, (ditambah kalimat) _atau kulempar kamu ke luar jendela._ Berpikir keras, rasanya aku bisa mengatakan kalimat andalanku itu sekarang. Tapi Yohio bergumam duluan. Dari suaranya, yang lirih dan terdengar seperti helaan napas teramat dalam, aku akhirnya yakin dia benar-benar _galau_.

"Agak sakit, ya, Mo."

"Gapapa, gapapa. Ada aku, kok."

Tanpa aba-aba, Yohio memelukku. Aku sulit membayangkan seorang Yohio menangis, jadi aku hanya balas memeluk. Kutepuk-tepuk punggungnya, berusaha menunjukkan simpati. "Cup cup. Cup cup."

"Anuku, Mo. Anuku masih dibawa Mbak Maika."

SERIOUSLY KENAPA DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI ANU MASIH DIBAHAS HAH MAUNYA APA. Anu apa lagi ini. Anu yang mana. Anu apa yang bisa dikasih seenaknya ke Mbak Maika. Anu apa yang belum dikembalikan sama Mbak Maika.

"Jam tanganku, Mo. Jam tangan yang impor itu."

Oalah. Jam tangan ternyata. Kukira anu apa.

Yohio masih juga belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu … nangisin Mbak Maika apa jam tanganmu?" tanyaku super hati-hati, takut dikira tidak peka menanyakan hal tidak penting. Tapi ini serius nanya. Serius ingin tahu.

"Mbak Maika-nya lah. Kamu nggak peka."

 _Tuh, kan._ Tapi siapa juga yang tadi sempat-sempatnya bahas _anu_ yang ternyata adalah jam tangan? Apakah entitas bernama _galau_ ini memang bisa meningkatkan tingkat menyebalkan seseorang menjadi berkali-kali lipat?

" _Love meter_ -mu sama mbak Maika belum cukup buat _happy ending,_ kali. Belum jodoh. Masih banyak yang bisa dipilih." Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengait-ngaitkan ini dengan _otome game._ Lama-lama kasihan juga Yohio hanya mendapatkan orang sepertiku untuk dijadikan teman curhat.

"Tapi katanya Mbak Maika ini kayak _rare item_ , Mo. Harus _defeat_ banyak monster dulu sebelum bisa mendapatkan Mbak Maika." Sekarang Yohio ketularan mengait-ngaitkan prahara cintanya dengan RPG.

"Emang alasan mbak Maika mutusin kamu ini apa, sih?" Aku menanyakan misteri yang belum tersebutkan dari tadi.

"Nggak tahu. Tiba-tiba bilang, _kita udah nggak cocok_ , sekian. Gitu aja. Terus minta putus."

"Kok bisa ya—"

"Ih Mbak Momo sama Mas Yohio pacaraaaan!"

Teriakan Lui sukses membuat pelukan kami berpisah. Lui masih sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk dengan ekspresi syok luar biasa. "Porno ih, Mbak sama Mas pornooo!"

Aku langsung berdiri, menghela napas dengan segenap kesabaran. Porno dia bilang. Anak ini bahkan belum tentu mengerti apa arti kata _porno_. Tapi Lui masih dengan dramatisnya memeluk salah satu tiang di teras dengan wajah ngeri, seolah-olah ia baru saja menghadapi alien yang siap menculiknya. Yohio—masih dengan wajah seperti orang habis koleps ditambah mata yang merah-merah—berdiri sabar dan menuntun Lui memasuki rumah. "Lui bobok, yuk. Sudah malam ini, besok kesiangan, lho."

"Tapi Mas Yohio sama Mbak Momo porno, nanti Lui bilangin ke Mami sama Papi, lho."

Aku sudah tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Yohio katakan sebagai balasan begitu mereka lenyap menaiki tangga. Aku terbengong-bengong. Acara drama peluk-pelukan kami bahkan belum sampai klimaks. Belum ada adegan di mana karakter laki-laki memegang tangan karakter perempuan dan berkata _terima kasih sudah ada untukku._ Aku bahkan tidak sadar hari sudah malam.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, HP-ku berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk. Dari Yohio.

 _Mo, Lui minta ditemani sampai tidur. Maaf ya. Kamu boleh pulang._

Tidak ada kata-kata terima kasih. Rasanya aku mau banting HP. Tapi tiba-tiba ada satu pesan masuk lagi, masih dari nomor yang sama.

 _Makasih banget udah jadi temen curhatku. Kamu emang sahabat yang paling baik._

Aku sempat takjub tidak ada kata _anu_. Untung Yohio tidak bilang _kamu emang anu yang paling baik._ Merasa masalah telah terselesaikan, aku segera pulang—barangkali abangku bawa kunci cadangan dan sudah sampai di rumah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku sadar sesuatu.

Anunya Yohio—maksudku, fotokopian materi, belum kuberikan padanya.

Untuk minggu depan, 'kan? Tidak masalah … barangkali.

Pintu rumah dapat dengan mudah terbuka hanya dengan sekali kuputar kenopnya—dugaanku tadi benar rupanya. Kemudian aku mengambil ponsel setelah sampai di kamar dan tengah duduk di atas kasur.

 _Maaf fotokopi slide-nya nggak sempet—_

Tidak.

Aku memandangi layar ponsel, masih tertampil serentet kata-kata yang belum kulenyapkan dari kolom tersebut. Tentu saja mulanya aku berniat untuk megirimi pesan maaf pada Yohio, tapi tidak jadi, mengingat _mood_ -nya hari ini sedang drop akibat diputuskan oleh Mbak Maika tadi siang (atau kemungkinan lain yang lebih masuk akal, bisa saja dia juga sudah ke dunia mimpi setelah menemani Lui sampai adiknya itu pulas tertidur).

Kutekan tombol pengunci layar. Lalu ponselnya kuletakkan dengan tidak hati-hati di atas meja rendah samping tempat tidur. Ini sudah larut.

Mungkin besok saja fotokopi materinya kuberikan di kelas.

.

Lalu, hari besoknya, lagi.

Sejak membuka pintu kelas pagi hari, aku tidak melihat batang hidung Yohio, apalagi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan atau sekadar memberi jawaban ketika guru mengabsen namanya hingga diulang tiga kali. Para siswa di kelasku tentu saja seolah-olah seperti kehilangan hal besar—meski nyatanya, yah, ketidakhadiran Yohio seakan memberi bumbu suasana berbeda di sini.

Yohio tidak ada.

Bahkan siswa laki-laki yang terbilang dekat dengannya saja memeriksa seluruh laci di setiap bangku, ada pula yang membuka-buka tumpukan buku di meja guru, menurunkan hampir semua hiasan dinding, sampai mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah organik (kenapa di tempat organik saja, ya?), kemudian acara itu berakhir dengan kembali ke bangku masing-masing beserta wajah sedih sambil berkata kalau Yohio tidak ada di mana pun.

SERIUS. INI APA.

Maksudku, aku tahu kalau aku memang alay bawaan lahir, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sedang mengalay-alaykan deskripsinya. Barangkali mereka justru lebih alay. Apa mereka berpikir Yohio itu sejenis anak kucing yang tadi malam dimutilasi lalu jasadnya dibuang ke tempat sampah organik? Aku bahkan ragu pembunuhnya memperhatikan apakah yang dia buang termasuk organik atau non-organik— _kami saja sering membuang plastik ke tempat organik, kok._

Maka saat ketua kelas mengumumkan bahwa guru pelajaran tidak akan masuk plus tidak memberi tugas, ditambah sebuah keputusan seenaknya bahwa kelasku boleh pulang lebih awal menurut si ketua kelas yang sebenarnya memang sesat; peringatan, tidak untuk ditiru, ya. Aku buru-buru menyambar ponsel.

 _Yohio, ada di rumah?_

Dua menit dan tidak ada balasan.

 _Aku ke sana, ya? Fotokopi materinya sekalian aku bawa. Maaf kemarin nggak sempet aku kasih._

Hampir sepuluh menit dan balasannya masih seperti kemarin: _'y.'—_ dan aku bergegas menuju rumahnya, alih-alih pulang dulu ke rumah. Biar saja, mungkin tidak akan lama, kecuali kalau Yohio curhat dulu tentang jam tanga—maksudku, tentang Mbak Maika.

Dan yang menyambutku kali ini bukan sosok Yohio yang wajahnya seperti habis koleps melainkan … yah, biasa saja, sih. Tapi kabar baiknya dia tersenyum. Aku awalnya ingin menanyakan alasan dia tidak masuk sekolah; apakah sebegitu galaunya sehabis putus atau bagaimana?

"Aku bangun kesiangan," katanya tiba-tiba, duduk di undakan tangga depan, seakan-akan tahu apa yang tadi kupikirkan.

"O-oke?"

"Nggak usah bahas Mbak Maika lagi. Aku udah mencoba lupa, kok."

"Oke."

"Mo, jadian, yuk?"

"Oke—EH APA."

* * *

a/n: Koleb pertama dari **sha** revane, a **zuki** hazl, dan kindo **vvf**! *tebar bunga*  
Diikutkan dalam tantangan menulis Samantian (Sambung Romansa Bertiga Bergantian). Walau entah deh romensnya gimana ini =)) Hayo bisa tebak mana tulisannya sharevane, azukihazl, dan kindovvf? :p

Doakan kami di projek kolab berikutnya, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
